


Home

by ThatOneAwkwardHorse



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Blood, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of blood, Reminiscing, and they are only now realizing their mistakes, ghidorah sucks with emotions, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardHorse/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardHorse
Summary: Ghidorah is traveling space, and finds a little planet with lava. They decide to make a stop, and also take a little scroll down memory lane
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago on tumblr and finally decided, "Hey, why don't I post it on AO3." so here we are.

The vacuum of space was often frigid and boring. Most planets they came across were either too hot or cold, holding no life, and being covered in dirt and gas. They were shocked to have found this planet, covered in craters holding liquid magma. They couldn’t hold themselves back, and decided to land, just so that they may bask in comforting warmth again. Or so they tried to tell themselves. First had desperately hoped that there may be a slim chance that their little mate may be hiding inside one of the pools.  
First knew it was a childish thought. He had been gone for a very long time, and First knew his hopes were simply those happy memories clinging to his mind like a fly to a web; they were nothing more than hopes and memories.  
Once they’d landed, they gently submerged themselves within the burning liquid, allowing it to cover and warm their golden scales. The warmth made them remember all the things they’d tried to repress, all of the emotions.  
It started when Third let a gentle smile tug at his snout. He turned to his brothers, his eyes gentle, “It reminds me of him…” He’d said to them.  
Second growled, “He is gone.” His voice had an edge of sorrow added to the rage within his tone. First just looked Third in the eyes, his gaze cold and his heart aching.  
“But Ni!” the youngest complained. He wanted to remember all the happiness they had once felt. Second tried snarling at the youngest, only for them to be broken from the lump in his throat. He turned his head harshly, staring at the bubbling magma. Third joined him, watching the lava move along their scales. “It feels like when he’d rub up against us.” Both First and Second looked at their brother, watching him intently as his eyes became glossed over and they softened, “It’s warm like him too. It feels like home…” Home. Is that what they referred to that rock as, now? Or their little mate?  
He felt like their home. He was the only one they had truly opened up to. The only one they had felt safe around. The youngest head turned to his brothers, “I miss him dearly. I miss our home.” Second scoffed. He had told his brothers this would happen, although he did also feel this way towards their little mate.   
“We did this to ourselves. We knew this would happen.” Second said. Thirds eyes saddened even further. Second was right, and they all knew it. They all loathed that he was right. Third and First both wanted to bask in their feelings, and it was great while it lasted. They all knew that fact as well, but was it worth this pain they were currently feeling? They weren’t quite sure.  
Third quietly looked away, looking back at the liquid covering their bodies, “Ichi, if we could, would we do things differently?” The youngsters' gaze did not leave the pool, but First looked shocked as he turned to look at his brother, “Would we have stayed with our home? Would we have had young?”   
First felt as though the words he was trying to reply with were tying themselves around his neck, threatening to chop it right off. Yes. We would stay with our home, we would protect him, and have spawn with him. He wanted to say this. He wished he could, “I don’t know, San.” The glint in the young one's eyes faded. They all knew they wanted to go back, to be with their little mate.  
First comfortingly nudged his brother, “Don’t think about that right now. Just enjoy the warmth.” God knows how long it would be until they got to bask in lava again once they left this planet. How long had it been prior? Maybe a couple of million years. The last time they allowed themselves to touch lava was when their little mate had lost his life.  
The last time they had touched lava was when they felt the burning liquid was when is filled their mouths. It was a bad memory. After all, it isn’t every day you hear the gurgling screams of your mate as you rip their windpipe from their throat.


End file.
